


Watch From Afar

by LollipopDollie



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopDollie/pseuds/LollipopDollie
Summary: Sal has been acting strange lately, but when Larry goes to check up on him, he couldn't have been prepared for what came next.





	Watch From Afar

Larry was never really awake in the morning, which was a hard lesson for everyone to learn once he moved in with Todd and the gang. His routine was to get up, go to the bathroom, grab some food, and maybe probably go back to bed for a little bit. And by a little bit, he actually slept for another hour or two. Or longer, if he wasn’t working that day.

The second part of Larry’s routine was that always checked in with Sal as soon as he truly got up. The blue-haired man had admitted to him at one point that spending many hours alone-- when Todd and Neil were out doing whatever it was they needed to (school, work, etc)-- with his friend snoozing away in the room right next to his made him feel pretty lonely. While Larry had tried to change his sleep schedule, it never really turned out. Sal _had_ told him that it was fine, that he understood, but the brunet couldn’t help feeling guilty.

Said brunet rolled over in his bed, eyeing his clock. It was well past noon at this point, but he was hesitant to leave his cocoon and bug his best bud. Sal had been acting… _Strange_ as of late. He’d been slowly pulling back from Larry, giving shorter responses during their conversations, not making eye contact as often as he usually would, he’d seize up whenever Larry got too close to him, and was generally quiet. Larry thought that maybe Sal had had a particularly harsh nightmare and it was getting the better of him. However, after Sal’s reaction to what Larry did to him the night before, well now he just wasn’t so sure.

Larry remembered that he wanted to cheer Sal up. He went out and bought him some of those little bittersweet caramel-filled chocolates that Sal had really liked. Someone had given them to him as a Valentine’s Day gift, but he ended up turning the guy down, which Larry was actually pretty happy about. It _seemed_ like an innocent gesture at the time. He had sneaked up behind Sal while he was getting food from the kitchen and surprised him by squeezing his sides. It wasn’t something that Larry didn’t do on a regular basis; Larry liked fucking with Sal a lot more than he’d ever admit. Instead of a “ _Larry_!” followed by an annoyed grunt, he was met with a high-pitched squeak. Sal quickly turned on his heal, sputtering out what was supposed to be the brunet’s name, obviously flustered.

“Oh, sorry, li’l dude, you just seem so out of it lately.” Larry had the chocolates tucked under his arm, and he watched Sal’s eyes dart from his face to them. “I got these for you.” He held he box out, and it seemed like forever before the other stopped eyeballing them and gingerly took them.

“Th-thanks...” He had come off as very _hesitant_.

“I hope I remembered which ones you liked. I just thought it’d cheer you up.”

“N-no! No, they-- They’re the r-right ones. I, uh… Um, I just never ex-expected to-- to get anything, that’s all!” Sal had spluttered his way through that sentence, his voice and his breath catching and hitching in his throat several times.

“You cool, man?”

“I’m-- I’m fine! I’m _perfectly_ fine, Lar!” Sal gave him a nervous titter. The microwave beeped, signaling that it was done. The blue-haired man hastily opened it, took his food, and rushed past the brunet. “I’ll see ya later!” He called, shutting his door.

But he hadn’t. Larry hadn’t seen Sal again after that. He had knocked on his door a few hours later, but that garnered no response. Larry had assumed Sal was asleep, so he let him be. Larry couldn’t remember if he had seen his this morning either, so maybe he really hadn’t come out. Did he do something wrong?

He rolled onto his back, deciding whether or not he’d go check up on him. He sighed, frustrated with himself. He laid there and took in the silence. It was just him and Sal home.

That’s when Larry heard the strangest noise. It sounded like a cat mewl, but it was hoarse. Like it had been meowing a lot or was being strangled. It was clear as day, so it had to have been Sal. The mewl was followed by an odd squelching sound. It was soft, slow, and inconsistent at first, but it quickened, becoming louder and finding a rhythm. The squelching was followed by more mewls.

What the _hell_ was Sal doing?

Larry swung his legs out of his covers and onto the floor. Now he was too curious to not investigate. He quietly opened up his bedroom door and stepped over to Sal’s. He paused to listen. The garbled mewls were getting louder, more erratic, but now sounded more muffled. Larry wasn’t sure if he should knock. It would certainly be the nicer thing to do, but he had no idea if Sal would ignore him, hear him, or answer and pretend he wasn’t doing anything. All possibilities led Larry to conclude that he’d never get to the bottom of this without barging in.

He inhaled, trying to steady his now quickening heartbeat. He tentatively turned the knob and pushed the door open ever so slightly so he could peak through the crack. Larry wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Sal’s clothes were strewn about on his floor, and he had his face buried in his pillow, one hand reaching behind him, thrusting a dildo in and out of himself. Larry presumed his other hand was pumping his member.

The brunet had a full view of his friend. How feverish Sal was, the noises his made, sent his blood rushing downward. Larry would never tell a soul, but he often had wet dreams and fantasies about Sal.

He palmed himself through his boxers, already half hard. Was he really going to do this? Sal didn’t have to know that he was watching, that he was thinking about jacking off to him. It was fine so long as he didn’t know, right? Right. He hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear and freed himself. God, he was actually masturbating to his friend without him knowing.

It was kinda hot. And by kinda, he meant really hot. He licked the palm of his hand and took himself, pumping slow, long stokes at first to coat himself and get him used to the feeling before he tried to match Sal’s pace. He wanted to know how tight and warm Sal would feel wrapped around him. He wanted to be the one making him moan like that. He wanted to spank him and pull his hair. For now, he simply watched Sal work his magic on himself, the little man’s groans becoming louder. He was close. His legs were twitching as if they were about to give out, and he arched his back down towards his bed.

Sal looked so beautiful to Larry. He’d look even better underneath him, he thought, his face contorting in pleasure. Or with his lips stretched around his length while he fucked his mouth. Larry forced down a moan. He wanted to watch Sal cum. He wasn’t about to blow his cover.

“O-oh, Larry...” Had he heard right? Was Sal jacking himself off to Larry? The brunet choked, a moan catching in his throat. Sal seized up. He had heard him. Shit. Larry backed away and rushed into his room, locking the door behind him.

Fuck.

His dick twitched at him. He tucked himself back into his boxers anyway; this wasn’t the time to keep touching himself. He shouldn’t have done that at all. He should have just left the poor guy alone instead of watching him.

Larry sat on his bed, listening. There were no more noises, he didn’t hear his door creak open or close. God, he just ruined their friendship because he was dumb, selfish, and horny.

How could he have been so terrible?

What didn’t help his thoughts was the muffled crying coming from the room right next to his. Yep, he seriously hurt Sal’s feelings. He pressed his ear against his wall, obviously not learning to not invade Sal’s personal space. He could make out pieces of the things Sal was saying to him.

“Now he knows how disgusting you are. You kept telling yourself to push your feelings deep down inside and the one time you let yourself have some fun you ruin _everything_. Stupid fuck.”

Larry couldn’t listen to Sal degrade himself. He hurried out of his room and flung open the other’s door. “No.”

Sal sat up in his bed, wrapped up in his blankets. His eye was bloodshot. “What?” He sniffled, confused.

Larry closed the door behind him. “You’re not disgusting or stupid, Sal. I’m the one in the wrong, completely and totally.” Sal turned his head away from him, and he saw a tear roll down his cheek. “Can I sit down?” Sal nodded and moved his legs, still not looking at him.

Larry sighed and took a seat on the bed. He paused before placing his hand on Sal’s shoulder. “Look at me?” The smaller man complied and faced him. He looked absolutely _miserable_. “I’m sorry. I have no excuse for what I did. It shouldn’t’ve happened.”

Sal curled in on himself, his head turned down away from Larry, watching himself pick his nails.

“I’m sorry, Sal. I really am.”

“I know.”

Larry ran his fingers through his hair. “Y’know, I wanted to check up on you ‘cuz I was worried I fucked up yesterday. But I fucked things up anyway.”

Sal looked up at Larry through his bangs. “I was a thoughtful gift,” he whispered, low enough Larry had to strain to listen. “Very thoughtful. I kinda got carried away.”

Huh. Maybe Larry could salvage this. If he played his cards right. “Well, that makes two of us,” he started, leaning in and resting his head on Sal’s shoulder, his forehead against his neck. “I saw you there, all splayed out, and I just couldn’t help myself. You were just so gorgeous.” Larry drew small circles on Sal’s chest with his finger. The other hummed and tentatively began to brush his fingers through dark brown hair. That was a good sign. “You’re so beautiful and precious to me, Sal.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. You have no idea how much I care for you.”

“Well, you did remember those chocolates I liked.” Sal reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the box, which he had already eaten half of it. “I think I might have an idea.” He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, then offered one to Larry. The brunet opened his mouth and Sal rolled his eyes as he fed it to him. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork though, right?”

Sal paused. “Yeah. You are.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Larry’s head.

“Good, ‘cuz I’d really like to pick up where we left off,” Larry purred, making Sal choked on his spit. “Or not. Totally up to you, baby blue.”

“Uh… Could we just… Start with little kisses and go from there?”

“Absolutely.” Larry readjusted himself so he could smooch Sal’s cheek. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.”

Larry held his hands against Sal’s back, guiding him to lay down, and started to pepper his face with kisses. “You are the cutest little thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

A peck on the lips turned into languid making out. They explored each other’s bodies with light touches, trying to memorize every curve, every dip, every bump. Sal let out a high-pitched sigh when Larry started grazing his hips, just about missing his cock. Larry wanted to tease Sal every chance he got.

Sal felt like the beginnings of a storm, like a tide that was being gently pulled back from the shore. Masturbating had only gotten him so far, but it never left him feeling so wanting and needy. He wanted the water starting to bubble in his gut to boil over and give him release.

Larry could tell Sal needed him by the desperate look his gave him, those big blue eyes staring right into his soul. “You want me, baby? You want daddy to fuck you good?” Sal frantically nodded his head, but Larry only tut-tutted him. “Use your words.”

“I want my guts to be soup when you’re done.”

Larry turned his head away from the other and stifled a laugh. “Oh my _god_ , Sal.”

“Just fuck me.”

“Okay, okay,” Larry snorted, grabbing the lube off the nightstand. He spread a generous amount onto himself and tossed the bottle aside. Sal wrapped his legs around the brunet as he positioned himself. “Ready?”

“Fuck me alre-- **AH!** ” Sal gripped his pillow and moaned as Larry slammed into him. His pace was fast and rough, and he didn’t hesitate to grab a fistful of Sal’s hair and pull. Larry tugged his head to the side and started to bite his more accessible neck. The mix of pain and pleasure melded pleasantly in Sal’s body. He started to feel like an ocean churning and seething, slowly rising up in large waves. Every thrust, bite, lick, suck, tug, stroke made more waves, and they bounced around inside of him more and more violently.

Sal’s moans and mewls were like music to Larry’s ears, spurring him on to find the most sensitive spots on Sal’s neck and shoulder. His pale skin was mottled red and he could see where bruises would blossom later. He felt that familiar fire building in his belly but this time, this time it was far more bright and hot than before. His skin felt like it was burning, and it felt so, so good.

Sal arched his back and let out a gurgled scream. Reaching his climax felt like the growing tsunami finally smashing into the shoreline, and it wracked his entire body head to toe. He held onto Larry for dear life as the other met his own orgasm, spilling hot seed inside of him, almost as hot as the firestorm dying down inside of the brunet.

After a moment, Larry pulled out and rolled off of Sal, laying in the bed next to him. The blue-haired man rolled over to rest his head on Larry’s chest. “That was _so_ good,” Sal spoke between pants, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, it was. Let’s hope we last longer next time though.” Larry pulled the blankets up to cover them; he could tell Sal was tired out and needed a nap. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Love ya, baby blue.”

“Love you, too, Lar Bear.” Sal cuddled up to the larger man and quickly fell in a soft slumber. Larry brushed his hair away from his face and admired him as he slept, finally happy with how things turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this cursed thing away from me. This is for you, Carter. Seriously though, it was good smut practice.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> My Tumblr: lollipopdollie.tumblr.com  
> Discord server: https://discord.gg/TxJp4bf


End file.
